The Slayer and the Slayee
by Kaien12
Summary: Seemingly human, Yuki travels the world. She stumbles upon Sunnydale, where she meets the famous/infamous slayer, Buffy Summers. Starts in season 3! :  There's Yuri/lesbian relationships and stuff. Don't like, don't read. Buffy/OC Spike/OC Faith/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series. My OCs are the only things I own.

Please review, and I hope you enjoy it. :)

I wandered around thecemetery in the wonderful town of Sunndydale for what seemed like hours, but was really only 20 some reason, cemeteries were one of my favorite places to think. It was probably because they were so quiet. Not that I needed any more quiet in my life, since I was alone yet again.

You see, I've been living for a very, very, VERY long time. Actually, longer than anyone else who has ever lived on Earth. No matter when they were born. I was the first human. Well, I thought I was human. I had aged like a normal human being until I turned 18. Then I just... stopped aging. At first, I didn't know why I wasn't physically growing. Then I got into a fight with another human, and I had gotten really angry. Before I knew it, I had blacked out. When I woke up, the boy who I had been fighting was lying on ground, dead. That was my first hint.

My second hint was a little more obvious. I had gotten into another fight, and I had blacked out, but this time, I'd gone to a different world. The world of my demon self.

"Hello, Yuki," She had said. "Do you know why you are here?"

"N-no. You look just like me. Who are you?"

"I am the reason for your eternal life."

"Eternal... life?"

"Yes. I am a part of you that lives inside your mind. But I am very real, Yuki."

"If you live inside my mind, does that mean that I'm.. that we are... in my mind?"

"Yes. This isn't the last time you will see me, Yuki. No, in your lifetime, I will be seen more often that you would probably like. I will let you go back now. I have taken care of that pesky young man for you."

"You what?"

And then, suddenly, I had woken up. The boy looked as if he had been mauled. I'd been horrified at what I'd- she'd- done.

I hadn't always been lonely, wandering around the world. There had been times in my life where I had had happiness. Not true happiness, for I had never found my true love, but happiness nonetheless.

I'd had friends before. I would stick with them until they died, and then I would move on. It was incredibly sad, watching them grow old while I stayed forever young. There had been numerous times when I had contemplated suicide. I'd always talked myself out of it, though, saying that I would find my true love someday. And I would also find a way to be rid of the horrid beast who lived inside me, who was a part of me. A part of me that I despised. But enough of me.

I wandered around the cemetery, looking at the graves of all of the unfamiliar people as I passed by. The sun was starting to set, so I decided to find a grouping of trees to hide in. I had heard there was a particularly good slayer in this town and I wanted to watch. Watching slayers do there job had recently become a sort of entertainment for me. I liked violence. It was probably a part of the demon in me that had integrated with the rest of me, but I didn't care.

I sat behind a bush in between two trees and waited. About an hour later, a teenage girl walked into my line of vision and sat on one of the swings on the swingset in front of me. I watched curiously for a few minutes, then decided I'd go sit on the swing beside her. In spite of my billions of years of life, I was still a very impatient person. It was a hard habit to break.

I got up from my seat on the ground, noisily. She sharply turned her head my way and stood up, wooden stake in hand.

"Woah, hey, I come in peace!" I said, half-nervous, half-amused.

She lowered her stake a little. "How do I know you're not a... you know," She said.

I decided to play it like I was a normal human. I'm a stinker like that. "I most certainly do not know," I asked, feigning innocence.

She didn't fall for it. "Okay, buddy, you're not helping your case any. Now tell me who you are and what you want, or you get a stake to the heart."

So much for small talk. I sighed. "My name is Yuki Winchester, and I just want to talk."

"What are you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"What. Are. You."

"I'm human." Mostly. "I just know a little more than most humans do."

She stared at me for a minute, then lowered her stake, obviously deciding that I meant no harm. She sat on the swing.

I sat on the swing beside her. "Sooooo... what's your name?" I smiled.

She looked in front of her. "Buffy Summers."

"Pretty name. You're the slayer here?"

That made her head snap my way. "How did you-"

"I said I know a little more than most humans, didn't I?"

"Oh.. yeah. And yeah, I'm the slayer."

I started to swing. "You're pretty tense. Maybe you should play a little!" I yelled, getting higher and higher each time I swung.

"Nahh. I got work to do."

I stopped abruptly. "You just need a little push." I walked behind her.

"Wha- agggh!" She yelled as I pushed her so she'd start swinging. I kept pushing her like that while she protested. "I have.. slaying... to do!" She yelled as I pushed her.

I stopped her, suddenly, and grabbed her shoulders.I bent down and whispered in her ear. "I'll keep the big ol' monsters away."

I felt her shudder. "Uhhh, that's ok. This is my job. I might as well do it." She laughed nervously.

I let go of her shoulders, straightened up, and plopped back down on the swing I had previously been sitting on. "Whatever you say, Buffs."

She gave me a look. "Buffs?" She said incredulously.

I looked at her innocently. "You don't like it?"

"No, no, it's ok. It's just, I've never me called that before."

I looked at her, faking sympathy playfully. "Don't have friends?" I went to touch her shoulder comfortingly and jokingly at the same time, but she scoffed and smacked it away, giggling.

I laughed. Then, I heard something from the bushes that I'd been hiding in. "Did you hear that?" I asked, staring at the spot in the bushes.

She looked, too. "Yeah. Do you think it's a vampire?"

"I don't know." I got up. "I'll check it out. You stay here." I started to walk toward the bushes, but she got up and stopped me by putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No, I'm the slayer. I'll get it." She started to walk toward the bushes.

I decided I'd better not argue, so instead I sat down on my swing, waiting for the upcoming fight.

She "oof"ed and fell on her back. Saw that one coming.

"Still wanna 'get it'?" I asked smugly, smirking a little. The vampire came out of his hiding place, looking extremely happy with himself.

She gave me a 'look' as she got up. "Yes," She simply stated as she kicked the vampire in the chest as he walked up to her and raised his hand to attack. He stumbled backward but didn't fall. Buffy punched him, took out her stake, and, well, staked him. Then she turned back and started walking to her swing.

"Nice slayage there," I complimented.

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "So what brings you to Sunndydale?"

I thought for a moment. "I travel a lot. I was gonna leave tonight, but I think I'll change those plans. I'll have to find a place to stay, though."

"Oh, hey, I have a friend who's kinda lonely. I'm sure she wouldn't mind having you around. She lives in a motel not far from here," She said, suddenly excited.

"Ok, cool. You'll have to show me and introduce me and stuff, but that'll work." I smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I'll take you there in the morning, ok?"

"Ok," I said.

The rest of the night was peaceful, with the exception of a few vampires. I didn't know how long I was gonna stay in this town, but I was sure it was gonna be a while. I wasn't gonna be lonely again for a long time, that was for sure. 


End file.
